scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers
Scooby-Doo meets the Boo Brothers is a 1987 telefilm produced by Hanna-Barbera Productions, distributed by Great American Broadcasting, and starring characters from their Saturday morning cartoon series Scooby-Doo. The first full-length film to feature the Scooby-Doo characters, it was released as part of the Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 series of telefilms, which included two other Scooby-Doo films, Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School and Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf. All three Scooby entries in the Superstars 10 series feature Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo alone involved with stories that feature real ghosts and monsters, similar to the [[Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (1980-1983)|early 1980s version of Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo]]. Synopsis Shaggy inherits of a southern mansion from his recently departed Uncle Beaureguard. No sooner do he, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo arrive at the plantation than they find it is haunted by the ghost of a Confederate soldier. Scrappy suggests they call ghost exterminators, and the trio end up appointing the Boo Brothers Freako, Meako, and Shreako (three ghosts whose mannerisms closely resemble those of The Three Stooges) When Shaggy asks them how can they be ghost exterminators when they themselves are ghosts, one of the brothers replies "It takes one to catch one, you know!". However, the Boo Brothers prove to be inept ghost catchers, and often find themselves in the way of Shaggy and the dogs. While trying to eliminate the ghosts from his new residence, Shaggy discovers that his uncle has hidden a fortune in diamonds in various places throughout the plantation, with a clue at each location for how to find the next. Thus, he, Scooby, and Scrappy begin a treasure hunt, while attempting to avoid and/or rid themselves of the Confederate ghost, who is also after the diamonds. Other obstacles Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy encounter include Sheriff Rufus Buzby, who was impersonated by his twin brother at the beginning (the real sheriff has a mustache, whereas the Sheriff Shaggy meets does not. This was only revealed when Shaggy telephones the real sheriff and unmasks the first one as the monster, who the real sheriff revealed to be 'my no-goody brother', T.J. Buzby), and also who is on the trail of an escaped gorilla, and Sadie-Mae Scroggins, who has a crush on Shaggy, much to her gun-toting brother Billy-Bob's disapproval. Eventually they catch the villain and find the treasure, but Shaggy is so taken by the Boo Brothers story that they need a home to haunt that he turns the mansion and the treasure over to them and leaves empty-handed. Cast and characters Locations * The Beauregard Plantation Villains * Skull Ghost/Beauregard's Ghost/T.J. Buzby Suspects Culprits Continuity * Shaggy is still wearing his red shirt and blue jeans from The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo. Notes/trivia * A GhostBusters logo can be see in the Boo Brothers book. * The Boo Brothers' mannerisms closely resemble those of The Three Stooges. * In this film, Shaggy is more serious, but can still be cowardly. * Shaggy's Uncle Beauregard is most likely a reference to P.G.T. Beauregard, a Louisiana-born American military officer, and the first prominent general of the Confederate army during the American Civil War. Clues Throughout the movie, there are various clues to Beauregard's treasure which leads Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo to various places in the mansion. Starting at the freezer the clues are: * Go to the part of the house with it's knee out. - Chimney * A broken key unlocks the next door. - Piano * Look for a relative who is quite old, whose face cannot look, and whose hands cannot hold. - Grandfather Clock * What does this clock lack besides a tock? - Attic * Don't look any higher. Think what you are when you're not the buyer. - Cellar * Look for a kind of stone you wear as a hat - Headstone in Cemetery * You're nearing the end of this obstacle course. If you go buggy, you won't need a horse. - Barn * Think how you're are feeling when you are not sick. - Well * At the end of the tunnel, there are many more pearls and many more perils. - Pearls in the basement * There's no mystery for this clue. In Bear Cave, the jewels are in plain view.- Bear Cave * Go to a place that covers the tide and "pier" inside. - Boathouse * No more riddles, here ends the chase the treasure is in the fireplace. - Fireplace Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Freako ends up speaking with Shreako's voice at one point during the "hide in here, no, in here" scene. * The Colonel's pants aren't white just his uniform. * T.J. Buzby is physically too large to fit into both the costumes he used; the two ghosts he impersonates are skinnier than he is. * Scrappy's dog tag colors (blue and yellow) are reversed several times throughout the movie. * The shadow that seems to follow the gang around, indicating very early who the villain is. * Sometimes the skeleton ghost has black around it, suggesting a person in a suit, other times there are just bones, suggesting it's a real skeleton. Inconstitencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Up until now, all of Shaggy's family members have been New Englanders most likely from Massachusetts. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers VHS. * Scooby-Doo! Meets the Boo Brothers DVD. * Scooby-Doo! Double Feature DVD, along with Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase. Quotes Gallery Sdboobros1.jpg|DVD See also * Hanna-Barbera Superstars 10 * Scooby-Doo And The Ghoul School * Scooby-Doo and the Reluctant Werewolf }} Category:Television films